


"It's working!"

by robbiebabe



Series: Connections [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbiebabe/pseuds/robbiebabe
Summary: On one of Rob and Jason's European tours, they get to a hotel room with only one bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is **loosely** based on actual events([as reported by Rob and Jason!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jlKz1KrLuSY)). The shower thing and the bed thing didn’t happen at the same place, but in my **entirely fictionalized** version of events, they did.

They are in a moderately sized German city in January and it is raining ceaselessly. As much as Rob loves being in Europe to play his music, he probably should stop scheduling their tours in the worst possible month, weather-wise. 

He refuses to take the blame for their current hotel mishap, though. Sabine has been in charge of booking their lodgings for them precisely because she’s a native - she’s supposed to know what she’s doing. But today, stepping into their room for the night, both Jason and he quickly notice that there’s only one bed, and it’s not very big either. 

“Ugh,” is Rob’s immediate reaction. 

Jason frowns down at him and looks around. “I’ll go see about another room at the reception,” he says, and leaves Rob to wait. 

He’s nearly asleep on his feet as it is. It would be awkward to share a bed, those kinds of things always are, but it’s not like he _minds_. You would be hard pressed to find a guy who’s more touchy-feely than Rob. He likes to cuddle. 

And if this were to happen with any one of his friends, he’s kind of glad that it’s with Jason. He would definitely say that he and Jason are the most relaxed out of all their mutual friends when it comes to platonic intimacy. In fact, Rob kind of thrives on it, and he’s self-aware enough to know that he typically latches on to the friends he’s traveling with for tactile reassurance. 

Jason comes back, frowning again. “They don’t have anything else,” he says. “So unless you wanna go looking for somewhere else to stay…" 

“God no,” Rob says and looks on as Jason closes the door behind him. Rob collapses on the bed and kicks off his shoes while burying his head in one of the pillows. “You shower first,” he mumbles, and nearly falls asleep right then and there. He can feel Jason’s eyes on him for a second. 

“Alright,” he says, and Rob hears the zipper of Jason’s bag, the door to the bathroom and the click of the light being switched on. 

It’s an old building - he thinks absently - the electrics are clunky and the door hinges are squeaky. He makes himself wake back up and grabs the remote to turn on the boxy TV in the corner. As he flicks through the channels, looking for something familiar or in English, his eyes wander over to a strange spot in the wall. It’s like a window into the bathroom. It’s sort of blurry, but- Jason steps into the shower and turns it on. Rob knows this because he can _see_ it. Can see everything, in fact, down somewhere below Jason’s waist. 

“Holy shit,” Rob murmurs to himself, realizing that Jason can’t see him back. What the fuck is this hotel room? He thought he’d have better control over himself than this, but he can’t help but stare at Jason’s chest and his back as he turns around. Jason always talks about how much he hates exercising, but, Rob doesn’t think that that shows. He is kind of gorgeous, actually. As that thought flits through his mind, Rob stops looking. Oh god. He’s going to have to shower soon too. He’ll tell Jason about the window, and _he_ probably won’t be so disrespectful as to look, but Rob still can’t help but imagine Jason’s eyes on him. 

He’s going to be flushed and hard by the time Jason returns, if he doesn’t get a hold of himself and his runaway mind first. Momentarily, he imagines calling his wife, having her talk to him about mundane things, but dismisses the idea quickly. It’ll be early morning over there and she’ll be at work. He’s just going to have to get himself together. 

After Rob has awkwardly, nervously, explained to Jason what that window in the wall is, he is standing in the bathroom, looking at the shower stall suspiciously. Better to just get it over with, he supposes. So what, Jason will see him showering? It’s not the end of the world. He’ll be quick. And he’ll shower in cold water if he has to. 

After he’s done, he dresses in his pajamas quickly and brushes his teeth. There’s nothing to be nervous about, he reminds himself. They’re just going to sleep. 

“Wow,” is the first thing Jason says when he gets back into the bedroom. “You weren’t kidding. You could see everything.“ 

“I told you! It’s weird,” Rob says, and he’s pretty sure he’s blushing. 

“I’ll say,” Jason murmurs, and his eyes follow Rob as he comes over to crawl under the covers of his side of the bed. 

It’s not even a king size, Rob’s certain. He moves his pillow as far to the edge of the bed as he can and lays down on his side, looking up at Jason uncertainly. He feels a shiver or two run through him, mostly from the cold in the room and the way his back isn’t completely covered by the duvet. 

“You cold?” Jason says as he crawls down into the bed from his position sitting by the headboard. The bed instantly gets a little warmer. 

“Not really,” Rob says and smiles a little tightly. If the whole business with the shower hadn’t happened, he wouldn’t feel so damn unsure of himself. 

“Well, sleep tight,” Jason says with a warm look and reaches behind himself to turn off the lamp on his bedside table. Rob almost thinks he’ll be too on edge to fall asleep, but he does so pretty much immediately. 

When he wakes up a number of hours later, he’s no longer at the edge of the bed. He’s somewhere in the middle, and there’s a warm body pressed up against his back and an arm thrown around his waist. He feels utterly comfortable, warm, and safe. 

He doesn’t want to wake up, but he must be moving enough that Jason wakes up behind him, because he feels the arm around him tense, before Jason moves to remove it. Before he thinks about what he’s doing, Rob’s hand is there, on top of Jason’s, holding it in place. “I’ll be cold if you move,” he complains. 

“Good morning to you too,” Jason says from somewhere over his shoulder, and Rob feels him relax against him again. 

“Is this okay?” Rob has the wherewithal to ask. 

“I’m the one latched on to you,” Jason points out, and squeezes gently. “But I don’t mind,” he says. 

“Good.” Rob sighs, and shivers slightly at the feeling of Jason’s arm moving up around his chest. He feels Jason’s chin come to rest against the top of his head. Rob sees this as permission, and burrows a little bit closer. In his mind he’s debating freaking out about this, but instead he falls asleep again. 

When he wakes up, Jason is in the bathroom. Rob thinks about the day that lies ahead of them, and the show they’re playing tonight. Most likely this’ll be a funny story they can tell. Maybe if they laugh about it, Rob won’t have to consider how much he enjoyed it. Just having someone there, to touch and be touched by, especially when he’s so far away from Mollie, it’s nice. More than nice, even.

He starts to get ready for the day, and tries to put it out of his mind.


End file.
